


Оставить

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, One-Sided Brienne of Tarth/Renly Baratheon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Бриенна ждала этого несколько лет. Мести.
Kudos: 1





	Оставить

Бриенна ждала этого несколько лет. Мести. Она не знала, как и когда это случится, но не переставала верить. Со смерти Ренли прошло много времени, Бриенна пережила немало событий. Дала клятву верности леди Кейтилин, а затем посвятила себя поиску ее дочерей. Но сейчас, увидев алые сердца на знаменах Станниса Баратеона, она забыла обо всех клятвах, кроме одной — самой первой. 

Перед глазами встало лицо Ренли — удивленное, словно он не чувствовал боли. Глаза остекленели, а изо рта потекла струйка крови. Бриенна все помнила так хорошо, будто это было вчера. Ужас, охвативший ее, когда грудь Ренли пронзил теневой клинок. Кровь, хлынувшую из раны и мгновенно пропитавшую одежду. 

Бриенна оказалась рядом так быстро, что успела поймать его, но было поздно. Кровь заливала и костюм Ренли, и плащ Бриенны, оставаясь на руках и доспехах. 

Вспоминать было сложно, но забыть еще сложнее. Бриенна сжала кулаки и помчалась на место битвы. Войско Станниса было разбито, но она успела. Сам Станнис оказался еще жив. Бриенна видела, что ему осталось недолго. Если он не умрет от полученных ран, то околеет от холода, его найдут дикие звери или солдаты Болтона.

Бриенна не спеша подошла ближе и обнажила меч. В убийстве безоружного нет чести, но разве был честен Станнис, убивая магией собственного брата? 

Бриенна вновь подумала о том, от чего не могла отделаться первое время. Она представила как кинжал, сотканный из тени, но острый словно валирийская сталь, пронзает сердце Ренли. Пробивает насквозь, заставляя остановиться навсегда. Как больно было Ренли, как страшно и холодно. Сколько бы она не пыталась убеждать себя, что он ничего не почувствовал, у нее не получалось.

Станнис узнал ее и усмехнулся. Почему-то в его усмешке Бриенне почудилась радость. Он не просто был готов умереть, он хотел смерти.

Бриенна занесла меч для удара, и Станнис поднял на нее взгляд.

— Выполняй свой долг, — прохрипел он.

Бриенна замерла на месте. Зачем он смотрел на нее? Почему не мог закрыть глаза? Такие же синие как у Ренли. Только теперь она готовилась сама закрыть их навсегда. Однако чем дольше она смотрела на Станниса, тем яснее понимала, что не сможет. А просить отвернуться не станет.

Бриенна вернула меч в ножны. 

— Меня ждет дочь леди Кейтилин, — сказала она, убеждая скорее себя, чем его. — Я дала клятву. 

Станнис скривился, тяжело привалился к стволу дерева, обнажив шею. Так просто было бы ударить по ней. Меч, без труда снес бы голову. Вот только Станнис молчал. То ли все сказал, то ли еще цеплялся за жизни. И продолжал смотреть на нее синими глазами Ренли. 

Бриенна отвернулась и медленно побрела к своей лошади. Ей давно стоило отпустить Ренли. Она думала, что сможет сделать это, убив Станниса, но, наверное, «оставить» значит «оставить». 

Бриенна запрыгнула в седло и поспешила на помощь к леди Сансе, оставляя за спиной и Станниса, и Ренли.


End file.
